<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, how... by saphique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263921">Oh, how...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique'>saphique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daphne POV, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a fondness for Roz.</p>
<p>I'm not in love with her, though.</p>
<p>But if I'm honest with myself, the more I ponder about my infatuation, the more it could blossom into love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roz Doyle/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, how...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a fondness for Roz.</p>
<p>I'm not in love with her, though.</p>
<p>But if I'm honest with myself, the more I ponder about my infatuation, the more it could blossom into love.</p>
<p>That's why I avoid the subject at all cost. I content myself with our friendship, occasional chats and night-outs.</p>
<p>Oh how excited I become when I hear Dr.Crane announce Roz will pass by at Elias-Bay Towers to review promotion and ratings, knowing we’d share a room for a few hours, even if it’s only because I will offer beer and appetizers.</p>
<p>Oh how thrilled I feel when I pass by at Café Nervosa to pick up some fresh beans and I spot Roz reading the newspaper, not wishing to disturb her. But the entire atmosphere changes with her presence.</p>
<p>Oh how terrible it is for me to listen through the entirety of Dr.Crane's show purely hoping to catch Roz's insight. I adore how her cavernous, seductive voice is accentuated when it comes out from the radio in our living room.</p>
<p>Oh how touched I am when she is the one who goes up to me for a chat when we pass each other on the streets, at the dog park with Eddie and Ariel. How easy it is to picture a true relationship.</p>
<p>Oh how difficult it is to sit through discussions about her previous, current and potential lovers. Each time, I deeply hope to hear a woman’s name when she lists her partners. While doing so, I can imagine my name coming out her lips.</p>
<p>Oh how I wish to gather my courage and simply, innocently ask her out, as if it were the most natural thing to do. But will our friendship be affected if we experience intimacy?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>